Wanting Bella
by Anonymous-writer-A
Summary: In Eclipse   Riley was told the truth and instead of dieing he survived and now is apart of the Olympic Cullen,though he now loves Bella.Geez Poor Girl. What will happen will Riley get the girl or will Jacob? or the true love Edward? R&R,M just in case.


**Disclaimer:I do not own anything of this but the plot :)**

Prologue

I will always remember that wild fiery red hair, those gorgeous blood red eyes and the way she said my name, but that was before she ripped my heart out (Literally) and chucked it on the floor and said it was all lies. Lucky for me being a vampire ,I survived and ripped her into pieces and then into a fire, I then joined a new coven, which has gold eyes and they welcomed me in, and if I went along with this plot I would be dead, but who knows I will probably dead soon once Edward reads my mind.

Chapter 1

Riley PoV

Gazing at the bronze head vampire , I was not sure if he was telling the truth or not , that my beloved Victoria was lying to me, that she loved her old mate, and that I was just her toy, she said nothing. She had told me these vampires wanted their land back, but I was not sure if it was even their land to begin with as I never seen them. And I saw a human with the bronze haired man and she was the most beautifulest human I have ever seen, and it came to my mind_,Why is she here?._I heard him growl.

In the minutes of me thinking I'd saw Victoria lash at me and dug my heart out and throw it into the snowy ice, I saw the beast grab it with his sharp teeth, but nothing happened as I was dead already.

"Why Victoria?Why?"I looked at her and everything was so silent and awkward, I could hear the heart beat of the girl and the soft beat of the beast and faintly the sing-song voice of a bird.

"Because I needed a toy"She broke my heart and I lunged at her, with the help of the bronzed-hair man we finished her off.I was devastated, but she broke my heart.I just stood there watching the blazing fire, the colour that was closer to her hair.

"Do you want to join us"The bronze haired man asked.I could feel the guilt rising in me, I couldn't accept I was about to kill them and how could they trust me, why were they being nice?.

"How can you trust me?"I didn't look at them but I new they Beauty was with him.

"We are not like the Volturi, we give second chances."He said.

He had said the Volturi word, and it sounded like a different language and the only other language I knew of and still do is french, I only nodded and followed them to the field, where another set of bodies were on fire, vampires I once knew.

I saw the other vampires with the golden eyes ,and Bree one of the vampires that I changed,I now felt guilty I led this young girl into her death trap.

"The wolves must leave,the Volturi are coming"Said the pixie like vampire ,who said the weird word again.

I then saw a whitish-Grey wolf come out and then a vampire they didn't see , he lunged at her,then came out Russet-red wold, I turned to the human and her face was filled with concern, I then had heard a cracking sound, and saw the Russet-Red wolf, getting crushed, a few more wolfs came out and destroyed him.

The beautiful human, raced to him in concern and the blond male vampire and the bronze head, were with him.I looked away, not wanting to see this beautiful angel in distress.

The wolves left a few minutes later and out came the cloaked vampires,I stepped back and saw from the corner of my eye,Bree had gone tensed._Should we be afraid?_ I asked my self.

"It looks like we missed an entertaining fight"Said one of the cloaked vampire, though he was defiantly a male.

"If you here one hour ago,you wouldn't have"Said the bronze haired human was hugging him tightly.

"It's rare for us to be called for no reason"A voice said, though this one was defiantly female and her voice was too sweet."Though you did miss one" she said.

One? wasn't there two of us? me and Bree? though they weren't looking at me as I was hidden behind the big muscly guy and the bronze haired guy.

"Who sent you?"The girl asked, before I knew Bree was on the ground screaming, I stepped behind the muscle man and spoke.

"She didn't know what she was doing, neither did I, the person who manipulated our mind is dead"I was standing strong, not knowing if I was going to die for real this time.

"I see , well seeing as there is two of you's one is going to die"If I could sweat with nerves at that moment I would of,I didn't want to die ,my life was just beginning again and with Bree she was only young I didn't want either of us to die.

"Please Kill me, not Bree she's younger"I said, every one looked at me.

"Felix"She said, I was waiting for me to be finished for my world to end, but I heard Bree screaming then faintly gone and the coven snarling and growling, and the human was glaring, though I suddenly became angry, they didn't kill me but Bree.

They left shortly after and we began to head back, I wasn't sure to follow and I just stood watching the flames of Bree burn.

The pixie girl came up with a small smile.

"You will come with us,I saw it, the names Alice by the way"I looked at her confused she laughed and ran to the southern looking man and kissed him passionately.

Though she was right I did go with them, though I am not sure if it was a good decision , once I officially fell in love.

**So tell me what you think.**

**Continue not continue?**

**So go REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**CLICK THAT SHINY BUTTON XD  
><strong>


End file.
